Cast Aside
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: When a god learns of his death by the hand of his own son he throws them both to live among humans. One becomes a gentleman, the other an animal. FULL SUMARY INSIDE. CREATED AU
1. Cast Aside

**_A/N: This chapter is written in Fugaku's point of view. The felines are my own creation. I'll get more into what they are some other time. That is if there's a decision to create another chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Cast Aside

By: Silverwolf

_**One of your sons will kill you. You will die by the hand of your own child.**__ The prophecy had been repeated many times. And with that I threw both of my sons from our land of honey. Let the child born to murder their father attend to themselves. What I didn't count on was one to stand in front of me a king and the other to become like a wild animal.__Nor how far their mother would go to protect them from not only me but each other._

I watch as the days pass from my throne. Neither of my sons had appeared in front of me since they'd been cast from sight very young. As the days pass I watched Itachi stand adopted by the queen of some profound island. He may have been her young prince, but he was born among the gods. I am his father, not some human that would fall to death.

My second son was a complete different story. Sasuke lie along the coats of his _siblings_ for warmth. Wild to the core. Here was a cast away god living with very an adaptable killer. Muscle shifted and coiled as my son stretched. The moon brought the rise of the pack. Purring is heard as each member of the family gives a morning greeting.

I watch both of my children from my paradise. One will be king upon an arranged marriage. The other lucky if he ever becomes civil. I watch as they move realizing that tonight they hunt near the island village. I laugh knowing this will be the first time either of my children will see each other. Will Itachi my oldest notice among them is his brother or will he prepare a hunt for the pride? Rustic felines move forward and with them moves Sasuke. Growls signal singled out limping cattle.

Part of me laughs as I notice the excitement of my child on the hunt. Part of me wonders if there is a way to civilize the animal I've created through time. You see Sasuke was never found by people after I threw cast him from my sight. Instead the crying child was carried away by the animals.

There was laughter when I thought that through my decsion a may have killed one of the threats to my throne. Instead my wife pleaded to another goddess to save her son. This is how Sasuke became the _animal_ he is currently.

I hear the call as the felines begin their move. Sasuke stretches a moment as he leans down hidden by shadows. The felines all prepare to pounce. They begin an attack forcing the cattle to divide and then scatter.

This is where I decide I have to see the hunt closely and leave my paradise to stand among humans. I choose to report the hunt as one of the felines has the suffocating hold along the throat of the animal.

I watch the first person out to back of the animals spear one of the cats. The animal goes down injured. The male goes to celebrate while pulling his spear from the animal. The next moment he thrusts his spear forward it isn't towards a rustic furred feline, but a raven haired wild teenager.

I watch as Sasuke is grazed by the spear as he brings down the hunter. The precision at which the raven teen was taught by the felines is clear as Sasuke suffocates the hunter. Delighted to realize those around are pleading with their prince I stand silent.

I watch happily as the felines drag off the dead cow into the shadows. Sasuke moves with them as the village lights torches in search of the pride. The sight in front of me brings me to laughter; everyone rushing around to find the wild animals and their prince staring at the signs of a human delivering the suffocting bite to one of his _subjects_. Through the confusion I decide to take the form of one of the felines and disappear to seek out entertainment elsewhere.

I find the felines dining on the cow they dragged into the darkness. Unlike the scattered members to the pride I notice Sasuke isn't lying in wait he is asleep. Judging by the bit of blood to be found along skin it was clear that his stomach is all ready filled.

I laugh as I watch others join to teen to sleep lazily in the shade. Here is the child of a god sleeping among predators.


	2. Mother's Guilt and Worry

**_A/N: THis chapter describes the felines and gives a bit of information about them. Mikoto narrates... in case it isn't obvious._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Mother's Guilt and Worry

By: Silverwolf

How could I call either of the children I watched over mine when I was powerless to protect their place in my world? Now I watch everything from Itachi's lessons to Sasuke wading in a river to escape the heat. I truly didn't have the right to call myself their mother; goddess or not.

I watched as there were 'whooping' calls back and forth between the Talyena. Feline animals created by a bored god with thick coats, stubby wings, jaws that easily crush bone, along with lengthy canines and ears. The ears of Talyena sometimes folded slightly towards the tips because of their length. Predators that should've never fell to human lands. And yet they were my baby's salvation.

Sasuke slept and lived among these animals because of me. Because of me these creatures hunted freely giving calls that would be considered belonging to hyena or tasmanian devil and not cats, the only vocal trait they share with felines is their purr. Another call and another feline moving forward. Laughter is heard as the pride chases down prey. They would cover miles chasing prey. Another bit of laughter as the corpse is torn apart. They were violent and brutal. This included fighting among each other during feeding and yet somehow Sasuke always ended up with more than his share of the kill.

If I had been the one to teach him I'd like to think he'd be busy with music and philisophy not shoving aside an animal with clawed paws the size of a dinner plate. I smile lightly as my child leaves the scraps of a meal to take to the river. It doesn't surprise me when another of the Talyena follows; a young female, maybe she is a _sibling_ to my Sasuke from a new litter.

I watch as he places his face near her. She slowly licks at the wound along Sasuke's shoulder. He allows it leaning against her slightly. I laugh as I watch the female Talyena smack Sasuke a bit with her paw. Sasuke response to her actions with a harsh slap of his own. The pair's play could be consider rough, but to the pair it seemed in _good fun_.

Sasuke nudes her lightly using his weight. The feline responds with a slap of the water. Sasuke narrows his eyes and nudges the female again. This time she leaves the water. I realize I just watched the way a Talyena would tell another to give it space.

I come realize slowly without the creation of the Talyena from clay on the whim of a lesser god I couldn't be watching Sasuke now. He would've surely died the night my husband cast him to the humans because he was not lucky enough to be found.

A small smile plays on my face when the female Talyena hunchs down to sneak up on my son. Sasuke tilts his head. It was obvious he heard her. While she springs forward with a pounce I watch Sasuke allow to current of the water to carry him a bit. The female lands harshly within the river. I hear Sasuke laugh.

The female lowers her head and rubs against Sasuke's shoulder. I smile as Sasuke responds to her with a pass of his forehead against her shoulder. She purrs a bit as Sasuke leaves the water. I realize the movements were an exchange of apology.

I can't help but laugh as Sasuke shakes the water from his skin and hair. He moves to the shade of a tree and stretches out with a yawn at least until he decides to scratch his back against the tree a bit. I snicker as a hear the light groan. While observing the laziness of the Talyena I couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Itachi. As the rest of the pride joins Sasuke in the shade of the trees for a nap I decide I'll watch my prince and let my _animal _sleep.

My first sighting of Itachi tells me he's unhappy. I realize the hunter killed by Sasuke has been buried. His grave covered with stones in an attempt to keep the animals from uncovering him. I listen just as I watch Itachi listen to the resquests to hunt the large felines for hunting the cattle and killing a person.

I now know worry. If Itachi allows for the island residents to hunt the Talyena Sasuke will be a danger. What will they do with a child brought up by their enemy? What wrath will they incur for hunting the Talyena by their creator? If they kill the Talyena who will protect my son?


	3. Keeping Peace

_**A/N: This chapter is written in Itachi's point of view. Thanks for reading. Though maybe in the next chapter the brothers will meet.**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_

Keeping Peace

By: Silverwolf

I watch as several people gather in front of me. They want me to declare a right to hunt the Talyena to their end. I cannot give that order even though I'm confused as to why I'm unable to allow them to hunt the beasts. They gather together and start to dig pits at the edge of the village. Part of me wonders if I should tell them to stop; after all I'm supposed to be the prince.

I sigh as they place leaves a branches over a large pit. They must have been set on catching a Talyena. I decide to tell them that the pit won't remain any longer than overnight. At first they are angry with me. I choose to explain that it's a hazard to more than the Talyena where they dug it. Someone nods in agreement with me.

After negotiating with the island village I decide I'd rather be stuck with my music lesson than listen to more of their complaining. Though my attention changing when I hear my mother. She isn't happy about the large pit being dug either. She looks to me asking questions. I'm stuck not only answering her questions but incuring her wrath when I tell her the outcome I've decided.

Now I can hear a lecture over the Talyena being around longer than the village. Even stories of them traveling between the islands through the water. If Talyena are such strong swimmers why did they seek a hunt near the village?

Everyone clears out from around the pit. I fight the urge to fill it in as I watch the last person leave. Someone will be harmed by it the moment everyone forgets it was created. Part of me doubts the Talyena will return near the village to even be caught in such a trap. After all the stories I've heard about them all state that they wee created by a child god on a whim. Maybe that explains why the Talyena are such odd looking creatures; with their long pointed ear that fold a bit at the tips, overlengthed canines, and stunning cresent shaped eyes. Talyena are usually odd-eyed... meaning that the color of their eyes don't usually match. Though rarely a cub can be collected with matching eyes.

Though keeping a Talyena cub is impossible. A pride doesn't leave one of their memebers behind; which is odd since Talyena fight amongst each other during eating and they play quite roughly. Talyena cubs are never kept as pets; a mother is the least of someone's worry when a whole pride appears searching relentlessly for the missing cub. I've been told that Talyena are monsters, but I don't believe a monster would give up everything to find their missing child.

After completing the lessons I want to I move to watching from the window. The sky darkens as I hear their calls. The _whooping_ sound carries through the wind. Even I know it's cooler now that the sun has fallen. My teacher once told me that Telyena hunt twice once as the sun falls and again just before its rise.

The cries of the Talyena carry near the edge of the village. Even though I can hear the calls between them something tells me they are no where near my home. I hear my mother ener the room. She's concern over the outcoming wedding.

If I had a decision in the matter there would be no wedding. It isn't because of the chosen girl's appearance. It is because she doesn't strike as being interesting in the least bit. Why should I have to marry a girl with such a dull personality.

When I was younger I used to dream of running with the Talyena because they were the monsters of the islands. I used to think of the fun I would have chasing prey and traveling the water between islands. Or lying in the shade of tree lazily unti lthe heat has disappeared. Though I still think it would be fun to be a member of the pride I know it won't ever happen for me. I'm the civlized child of a queen; not a savage running wild with felines that could easily remove my head with their jaws. Once a hunter brought the body of a Talyena to my home. It was then I actually got to see every detail of their body. The skin is now my blanket come every winter. The truth is the hide of the Talyena I sleep under in the winter is even warm enough for me to stand wrapped in it outside. This is the closest I'll ever stand to a Talyena... and then it's not even the actual animal wrapped around me.


	4. Binding Loyalty

**_A/N: This chapter is from Sasuke's point of view. Enjoy._**

Binding Loyalty

By: Silverwolf

I hear a call from my younger sister. She's lost the trail. The scent of smoke from the village burns my nose and eyes. It seems even they are on guard because of my family. My sister calling again. This time I return her call telling her where to find me. I hear our mother call to both of us. She's much farther ahead. I narrow my eyes to try and fight the smoke.

My sister calls again. This time when I call back I move towards her. I tilts my head as I hear something. I'm not alone. Sniffing the air doesn't do me any good. The wind carries the thick smoke from the bonfires of the village. There's a purr as I realize it is my sister. She nuzzles against my shoulder for reasurance. I lift my head when a hear our mother.

Her call sounds worried. I decide to make a path towards her with my younger sister. Tonight I doubt our hunt will be successful. The smoke from the village is thick as if it's meant to burn at our eyes and dull our sense of smell. Maybe the hunters are now after us.

What was the harm in taking a lame cos anyway? They have many cattle. We only took one. It isn't as if one can quell the hunger of the whole pride. I bet they are after us because I killed that hunter. I was only doing what any animal would do; defending myself.

We meet with my mother realizing that the pride will either have to swim to the next island or give up for the night. I can hear my mother. We'll make the swim tonight. I watch as the rest of my family seems to agree to plunge into sligthly frosty water instead of go hungry until the fires from the village perish.

The path through vegetation is a well traveled one as we all decide to head towards the water. The current running the channels between the islands is usually swift. I can hear our mother telling us the usual warnings. She always tells us to stay together. I can't say no one has ever not been swept away by the current because I know it's happened before.

I look at my older sister. She passes her face along my shoulder. I know what she's trying to tell me. I know she senses I'm uneasy with the sight our mother has chosen. After all I'm one of them and yet not at the same time. I don't bare the thick fur they do or the claws. Even though I know I've always been here with them.

My older sister once again rubs her face against my shoulder. This time I places my forehead to her shoulder. I'm telling her that I understand and accepting the offer of her comfort at the same time. My mother and aunts start the way across. It doesn't take long for my siblings to start to follow. I watch as my younger sister's eyes go towards a fallen tree just before the path they've all chosen. Both she and I hear the cracking of the wood. Time is limited.

Now I'm earnest. We have to move faster. The water will be much stronger once the tree breaks. Not only that the moving pieces will also be a hazard. My younger siblings will go with me leading. I can't do this. I'll get all of us killed. I look to my mother and older siblings. They are waiting on the other side. I watch my youngest sister pant anxiously. This is her first hunt.

I nudge her slightly and begin the path across with them. I can hear the calls from the other side. My mother left me responsible for all of them. I can't fail her. At least this far away from the village fires my eyes aren't burning and I can smell the rest of my family on the other side.

I can hear the tree starting to give way and the water that will soon rage through. I have to hurry. It is then that I realize because of my pause to check on my younger siblings that it is only me and the newest hunter. I decide to force her to move faster by annoying her. She snaps at me, but maybe the tactic will save her life. She rushes much faster than I do as we both panic. The fallen tree is broken and the water has swepted it almost on top of us in just moments.

It is then that I feel the jaws of my mother. I realize as I close my eyes that I won't die tonight. She's pulled me from the water. I can feel her lick at my shoulder as if praising me for not leaving my sister. I pant loudly and turn towards her sandpaper tongue as I feel it against my skin. If not for my mother I'd probably be dead tonight. They give me time to reach my feet before we all return to our hunt.


	5. Mischief Making

**_A/N: Finally I'l share the name of the bride to be. This chapter doens't comes from the point of view of any Uchiha. Instead I've chosen Hana Inuzuka to narrate. Enjoy._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Mischief Making

By: Silverwolf

I arrived back to the village after taking sheep to another island. The dogs were excited to return home, but even I knew it wouldn't last long. There was still my familys goats to move to the next pasture. Though maybe this time I'd be able to sneak a bit more time in the prince's company.

He had a abit of sneaking off to spend the day with me. I didn't complain after all what fifteen year old girl didn't want a slightly older boyfriend that was not only well-manner but also good looking. Though usually in my company he had a lot of questions about the way to dogs gathered the animals or the Talyena. I still hadn't told him the stories of the Talyena having a child among them. I doubt that a prince would be interested in the stories from the different hearding communities of the islands.

I returned to the fall of rain. The dogs were swift to gather the goats and someone's stray sheep. The least I could do is gather them and try to discover who they belonged to. A whistle brings my dogs around to drive the goats towards shelter. I allow them to herd the sheep to a second shelter. I turn to the sound of laughter. The wag of the dogs' tails tells me it isn't Talyena.

After a few moments Itachi stands efore me drenched by the rain. I decide to bring him along with me and to sit with the goats. If anything it was dry. There's a brief greeting before I feel him drape an arm around my shoulder. He's curious how moving the sheep went so I start telling him the story.

I then ask him about pits being dug at the edge of the village. He tells me the story of the loss of cattle and a hunter to the Talyena. I sigh trying to figure out if I should tell him what I know from rumors. I then turn my attention towards the falling rain to notice the large persession. It was obvious that his bride to be was on her way to visit him. I look at Itachi. He sinks farther from sight as they pass with the princess glarind from her shaded seat at me.

Itachi is farther in my view after they are out of sight. I look at him expecting him to bid me farewell instead he leans against my shoulder and tells me about holding back opinions. That's when I smirk and decide to tell him the stories of the child running with the Talyena. I'm surprised by his interest and how sincere he is towards the rumors I'm stating. He then reveals to me that the hunter had the marks of human teeth along his throat and not Talyena.

My eyes go wide. I never thought he'd have a story that would confirm the rumors. I sit beside him braiding his tailed hair silently before he seems to nuzzle a bit closer to me with a shiver. I smirk and pull a blanket made from hides over us telling him of how his mother is going to havea tantrum when she discovers he's missing.

Itachi shakes his head and tells me how she never bother to much of anything escept benefit herself. I ask him about Kasumi. He tells me she's of no interest to him. I ask him why it's being arranged then. He shrugs and tells me it's because he can't run with the the _devil felines_. For a moment I laugh only to go silent when I realize how rude it could be considered. Instead I feel Itachi's breath against my cheek briefly before he smirks a moment.

I once again ask him about Kasumi. He tells me about it keeping peace between the two sets of islands. I shakes my head and tell him that I could never marry out of obligation. He doesn't respond to my comments; instead he decides to drag me out into the rain. The dogs follow us as we both pass over the coral. At least I would have today with the prince even if I couldn't have tomorrow.

Itachi gives me half a smirk as he smacks the side of a chicken house. The hens burst through the doorway squaking loudly. We both laugh. Sure we weren't supposed to messing with the chickens, but being young still it was entertainment. Itachi pulls me under the shade of the tree and through the vegetation. It is then that we both see Talyena lying out of the rain. Among them with his eyes closed is a young teen. Both Itachi and I stand frozen. Itachi pinches me as if thinking we're both dreaming. I jump slightly as a feel it and shove him. By now I'm moving back to the clearing before my dogs attack or the Talyena wake to attack us all.


	6. Trickster Fox

**_A/N: I figured on this one I'd tell a bit about other gods. Naruto narrates this chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Trickster Fox

By: Silverwolf

I sit watching with laughter. Being the god of mischief it doesn't much matter what I choose to do. Besides I've never actually harmed a human. They are more fun than the stuffy gods and goddess where I live.

It seems human are always looking for something to entertain them. I try to decide if I'll wake the felines lounging out of the rain the conclusion I end up on is more against it than for it. Instead I decide to stir up the horses traveling through the rain in search of the missing prince. My choice is simple; he's not in danger and prefers the company of the sheperd girl. I laugh and decide to change into a form that was gifted to me upon my birth. After all they claimed the fox was the most trouble anyway.

I move forward to chase after the horses. Two lead around a third draped in silk. I know this horse belongs to the prince. Stirring it up a bit has always been fun. I watch as the people turn to notice me; an orangish tinted nine tailed fox chasing after their horses. One of them tosses a stone. I dodge away from it and decide to slip through the bushes as soon as the horse start a gallop. It's best I not continue to chase after them; do so usually makes them too panicked to stop.

I snicker as a begin to watch the pair that entertained me before. They could stir up every chicken house on the island and all I would do is snicker. After all I'm the god of mischief. I watch an apple land near me and look up. The island's prince sits along a tree branch pulling the apples from the tree. I realize that the one I get to claim was just a mere mistake. A bruised apple never bothered me.

I watch as the girl is pulled to a couple of higher brnaches. The prince himself is leaned against the trunk of the tree is his feet swinging back and forth with the wind. They can't hear the messages it sends like I can.

After all my father is control of the wind. My mother has control of the seas. I've learned to listen for their call among these elements. I laugh slightly as I watch the pair in the tree. It seems that a couple apples isn't going to be their only snack as the prince moves across a branch without fear. The girl seems slightly uncomfortable as she glances down. I guess neither realized how far they'd traveled up the tree. I decide to take a seat under the tree with my tails wrapped around me. If anything I could always have a laugh if he drops the fruit instead of gets to eat it. Also it'd become mine.

The wind carries down their conversation of the child they saw asleep among the Talyena. Of course I knew of those facts all ready. After all it was my mother that was asked to come up with some way to keep that young god alive. And she asked me what I thought of Talyena roaming around among humans. I thought it'd be great entertainment. I mean the calls they give can be eerie. It'd send humans running wihtout them even being near.

Don't misunderstand I'd never wish for death for anything. I don't kill or maim humans only [lay tricks on them. Because causing harm isn't my job; the most I ever do is get someone lost or send them to sand by causing them to fall over their own feet. I've never caused anyone permenant damage.

I snickered loudly and snatch upa fallen pear. It looks like I will have more than an apple for a snack thanks to the prince jarring it free but being unable to catch it. He see him notice me through the branches. I do my best to put on a pitiful act. Maybe it'll make him send down another. My tails wag a bit as the girl lets go of one the pears in her hand. I snatch up the fruit just as the prince decides to sit along the branches once again. I know since I annoyed the horses earlier it will take longer for the pair sent in search of the prince to find him. Maybe by then he'd decide to return on his own. If not I'd decide to come up with another plan to bid more time. After all I got most of my meals from just watching the pair in the apple tree.

Besides my mother wuldn't mind me keeping watch over either of the cast away gods. And Itachi was entertaining in the company of his lady friend. Also following Itachi was less of a risk than following Sasuke. While the Talyena wouldn't bother a god they chose paths my smaller paws and claws couldn't handle.


	7. Fallen

**_A/N: Itachi narrates once again. Enjoy. Though the brothers first encounter is a smooth one._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Fallen

By: Silverwolf

Talyena lie just outside the village. Having stones thrown at them were not making them move along. I had to find out what was going on. There may not have been other going around the pit now, but I had to know if one of the Talyena had fallen in. I didn't quite know what I would do if I found one of the large felines within the pit. It wasn't as if I could just lift the animal from the hole.

I come to the edge of the pit to see the same teen as before aong the bottom. After the fall he was unconscious. The Talyena hadn't given up calling to him. It was obvious the felines were busy trying to formulate how to get to the young teen.

Part of me couldn't believe how much I could've been staring at myself. I watch a Talyena with graying fur glare and bare her teeth at me. It hold up my hands if as the gesture will tell the animal I'm not going to harm her. I can't leave this situation the way it is. Either the Talyena will end up killing someon out of their own defense or someone would think of the idea of making a pet out the fallen teen.

A blonde snickers near me as he suddenly appears along the edge of the pit. The Talyena don't attack him. I realize slowly I'm staring at a god. He laughs loudly telling me of the mess that's been created. I circle the pit a moment searching for a way to the bottom of it. The blonde laughs loudly and then grins.

He tells me how he created the Talyena on a whim only for them to later become the protection of a young god tossed towards humans as an infant. He looks at me still laughing. He calls me a killer of my brother and laughs some more.

I watch the Talyena scatter as I hear the shrill call of a bird. Only when the animal is in my sight I realize it is large enough to make a meal of one of the _devil felines_. I hear more laughter as he ends up along the animal.

He tells me the bird is called a roc. He laughs and tells me my mother will be unhappy to know my thoughtlessness killed my brother. I tell him my mother will not care about an orphan among the Talyena. His laughter becomes louder. He tells me the queen isn't my birth mother. That a goddess is and the child at the bottom of the pit dead is my brother. I yell to him that the child isn't dead.

His laughter continues even as I ask him who he is. I ask him what he is the god of expecially since he appears younger than me and receive laughter as a reply. He tells me one day I'll learn what he has the rights to before disappearing with the roc.

As soon as the bird is gone the Talyena once again gether around the pit. By now the raven child at the bottom is starting to move. Now the old she-Talyena is becoming earnest. I hear a whine as the young teen tries to rise. Instead I watch him vomit as soon as he's close to sitting.

I hear the Talyena call loudly. I also realize that he has to be quite lucky not to have died within the water held in the bottom of the pit. I continue to search for a way down as a hear a cry like an animal. I realize swiftly it's coming from the pit. One of the younger Talyena places it's claws at the edge.

The animals are trying to discover if they can reach the child themselves. I decide I'll take a risk myself and decide to use a vine to enter the pit. Though halfway down the vine snaps allowing me to get a feel of what the child as gone through.

I expect him to attack me as I slam into the water held within the pit. Instead he moves far away from me and tries to climb up the side of the pit. Dirt falls as he claws at the side. I watch the same older Talyena female lie along the ground. She fights to reach her _cub_. Once again the child gives a cry as he's unable to make it to his _mother_.

He tries to claw up the side again. This time I end up trying to lift him higher. He struggles against my hold. And growls loudly. I smirk a moment as the Talyena female pulls him from my grasp. I watch him nuzzle against the felines drenched from the pit.

I expect the felines to leave me and travel away from the village. Instead I watch from the pit as the child takes _drunken_ steps before falling to the mud. I watch as one of the felines moves taking the boy off his feet. They scatter as I see toarches. I would have to discover where the pride was bedding down in order to discover if the young teen had any significant injuries.

I'm grateful to see Hana at the edge of the pit with a rope before the toarches get any closer. This time she becomes my _savior_. She snickers a bit until a tell her the reason I ended up in the pit to begin with.


	8. Resistant Recovery

**_A/N: Sasuke narrates once again. Though you have to wonder how Itachi will handle the information he learned at the rant of a certain chile god. Enjoy!_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Resistant Recovery

By: Silverwolf

Everything spins in front of my eyes. My stomach churns and lurches again. I'm going to vomit a second time. My aunt needs to slow down. I close my eyer trying to refraine from vomitting along her coat. One of my siblings licks at the knot along the back of my head.

The pride reaches the den. I know I won't be going along with the hunt this time. Dizzy. The ground is moving to my eyes. The left side of my body has a dull throbbing to it. I close my eyes again as I feel one of my sister's jaws along my shoulder. She's concerned... frankly I don't blame her, but currently I don't even know what actually hurts.

She pulls me from my aunt's back gently. I feel my mother's tongue against my skin. I know she's trying to comfort me. I lean forward panting only to vomit again as the ground appears to spin before me. Nauseous, sleepy, cold, wet... dull pain... this is what I feel. I know the pride is leaving to hunt soon. I feel my younger sister lie against me lightly. I feel the warmth of her coat. Her tail flicks a moment causing me to shiver.

Times like these I really wish I had the thick fur my family did, but I don't. My younger sister steps over me as I lie against the bed of discarded debris. She places her body towards the opening of the den tunnel. Her sixe blocks the wind from me. I push myself against her side. I can feel her lick along my skin lightly. She purrs as if trying to comfort me when she hear me whimper low as her sandpaper tongue runs across a tender spot.

I fight against the sleep that wants to take over me. I whimper again as I shift onto my side a moment. As I move back to being against my back and whimper as my left side ends up against the ground. Was my fall really all that bad? And why did a human bother to get me out? Even though I fought against him.

I don't whether to be embarrassed of being helped from the hole by a human or grateful he didn't kill me where I lie. Surely another pride would've; especially since I'm now considered wounded. I don't want to be a burden to my family. I have to find my feet and help with the hunt. If a don't at most I'll get a share of whatever it brought back for the cubs. And the way I feel I can't bring myself to eat anything regurgitated back for the cubs. I notice to younger cubs stepping over to me cautiously.

The call I give tells them I'm not interested in playing currently. The runt of the last litter curls againt me. Her body is much warmer as mine. I'm soaked still. She licks at my hair a bit before coax her to stretch out near me. She calls to her littermates. I fight to stay awake as they all slink towards me. I know there are two litters; one of six cubs, one of seven... they are only a few months old.

Right now their warm bodies feel almostlike heaven as they decide I'm obviously here to be their sitter. Even though the turth I'm actually here because I can't keep up with the hunt tonight. I they smell of milk and partially dgested meat. Part of me doesn't understand why my sister would remain behind with me. She is able to hunt now. Not like the babes surrounding me while I fight to remain awake.

I hear the purr of my sister as I my eyes fall closed. The ground and tunnel have stopped moving before my eyes. I feel her tongue against my shoulder. I hiss low telling her it's a bit painful. She nuzzles against the side of my face a bit. I realize she's worried about me. The same as my mother when I fell.

Though I still don't understand why the humans would put a hole there to begin with. I wasn't as if we were enterint their village again. That's not it... we smelled meat there. As if someone had left a fresh kill. It isn't wrong to take from others in our world.

Now I wait until the throbbing of my body ceases. As the warmth from the young cubs takes over everything fades. I know sleep is claiming me. Even though I didn't want it. I know know with the shivering gone it'll win. I hear my sister continue to purr as she grooms her paws before deciding to push herself a bit closer to me. Sleep wins with the sound of my sister's purr and the feeling of the cubs warm bodies.


	9. Surprising for Truth

**_A/N: Itachi narrates this time. He seeks answers, how many can be provided for him? How many questions will go unanswered? Will he be able to acknowledge the queen as his mother any farther? Will he find the Talyena?_**

Surprising for Truth

By: Silverwolf

I walk with Hana back towards home. There's so many questions floating around my brain. A bother? Why didn't my mother tell me? Wait, is she really not my_ true_ mother? I need answers. I find my mother lounging in the shade against a silk draped chair. I decide to bring Hana with me even though Kasumi sits next to her. What could a spoiled princess from a different set of islands do anyway? Call off the weddding? That'd only please me more.

Hana steps behind me as I reach my mother's sight. She's looks at my wet clothing confused. I tell her it isn't her business only to hear her complain about how everyone has been in a frenzy searching for me. I don't sound impressed as I tell her I never even left the island. She acts about a scratch along my hands. I hadn't even realized I was scratched. I jokingly tell her it's from the c_hild of the Talyena_. She doesn't laugh; instead she sends Kasumi from the room. She looks as if she expects me to tell Hana she must leave. I refuse.

My mother begins a elaborate story of finding me swaddled in silks within the branches of a tree. I look at her with narrowed eyes as she continues the story telling me tha the gods gifted her with my presence. I ask her questions about a sibling only to watch her shake her head plainly stating she doesn't know. She tells me of how she received word from a goddess that she could never raise her hand to me.

I look at her asking for the name of that goddess. She shakes her head refusing to answer me. I tell her I have to know if she's my mother. She looks at me in tears telling me she is my mother. That the goddess didn't teach me, she did. I ask her again for the name of the goddess. Once again she refuses to answer me. I tell her I have to know where I came from.

She tells me where I came from doesn't matter as long as I know where I will be going. She tells me no matter what she has to say I can nevr return to the goddess that gave birth to me. I'm forbidden in their world. I glare at her; what right id she have to tell me I was unwanted if a was actually the child of a god?

I look at Hana. She grins without even seeming surprised. I pull her into sight telling the queen I will not marry Kasumi. She tells me that I don't have the right to call of the wedding. Even it I have no feelings for Kasumi the wedding will do no harm to me. She even doubts the marriage will be acknowledged by the gods.

I look at her telling her there's is no point in a wedding if even the gods will not acknowledge it. Once again I demand the name of my birth mother. Only to hear the sound of laughter. I look around the balcany space to notice a spiky haired blonde that wasn't present before. He grins widely.

I hear a name; not from the queen, but from him. Mikoto. My mother's name is Mikoto. That would make my mother among the highest gods. He laughs as he disapears leaving only the snicker behind him.

The queen looks at me ashamed. She looks at Hana as if searching for someone to release her anger on. I place Hanabehind me. She lowers her head realizing that I plan to protect Hana from her wrath. I look towards the queen with narrowed eyes once again. I demand to know if I have a brother. She still can't answer my question. She's in tears now. Instead of continuing to pry I decide to leave with Hana. I tell her there will be no wedding to Kasumi. I refuse to be a pawn in a game of politics.

She lowers her head. I think she realizes I'm serious about my decision. Kasumi steps back into view. She laces her hand along my shoulder. I move away. She looks at Hana with hateful eyes. I glare at Kasumi sending her fleeing to the queen.

I look towards one of the family servants and then the queen. I tell her not to follow as I leave with Hana. She tells me she will give me time to calm down. I go in search of my horse. I anything it was now time to find the child that took leave with the Talyena. I had to know if he had injuries that would pevent him from continuing on with the _devil felines_.

I find my horse wrapped in a blanket with a servant near. It seems my mother telling them to take it in search of me did the animal no good. It isn't even in decent condition now. I tell him to tell the queen if my horse dies I'll see to it that she pays.

Hana looks at me concerned. I notices something move forward into view. The hooves of the animal are golden in color. Along with back sits the same long haired child I've seen before. I hear him laugh as he slides down the back of the animal. He tells me most people have only ever seen one of the animals he's created. I have seen three now. I ask him about creating a horse. He laughs again telling me he doesn't create the usualy animals... that isn't his job. He leaves me an offed to borrow the winged pony at his side.

He laughs at my surprise a moment and then telsl me the supeme goddess would be rather agnry with him if he didn't attempt to offer assistance. He tells me that my father is Fugaku... a old god with a narrow attitude towards this world before disappearing from my sight.

Hana looks at the horse as it tosses its head a bit. I decide I'll deal with the results of my actions later is a mount the animal and pull Hana to sitting in front of me.


	10. Terminated Contact

_**A/N: Orochimaru narrates. This time Mikoto is the hand that protects her son. Though this chapter could be consider a bit far-fetched... maybe?**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_

Terminated Contact

By: Silverwolf

I watch muscle stretch as the child sleeping across a bed of dirt moves. He's still alive... and here I thought the concussion would kill him. I don't ever have the luck getting something enjoyable. The Talyena around him purr in their sleep. Maybe I'll wake the _little monster_. It could be entertaining. It'd probably be easier just to ask him if he wants to go with me. Besides I could show him what the rest of the gods have kept from him. Allowing him to live like an animal. I watch dark eyes open as I reach to move raven strands from his face. He moves away and bares his teeth. What a fierce _little animal!_

I laugh as he growls and moves away from me. The small cubs all hide behind him. The older feline can't bother me. I have dealt with her all ready. The teen before me moves back and shifts his weight. His brain is definitely running though how to harm me. I tell him he can't hunt a god. He laughs in my face. Bold. I happen to like that trait. I keep thinking of how a cast aside god can be my pet. He growls menacingly and bares his teeth at me. I laugh.

I reach over to move the hair from in front of his eyes again only to have him bite into my hand. He spits my blood as if it's poison and moves away. An odd trait considering he's lived on raw flesh most of his life. He glares at me as a tell him I have his sister.

I expect him to surrender to my conditions as I hold her in view. Instead he becomes even more on edge towards me. Why couldn't he have just died in the fall? Instead I have to figre out how to pull this brat into the underworld with little cooperation on his part.

As his sister is free of my grasp I feel his weight against me. What timing! I'm a bit impressed with the fact he was that prepared. The teen slowly moves away from me as I notice someone new. I realize I've attracted enough attention from above now. Mikoto stands in my way. I watch the teen's attention change from me to his_ sister_.

I hear Mikoto's words of hatred towards me. I'm very surprised when I watch _my little demon_ decide that I'm like a poisonous snake... best left alone. Especially while his **mother **stands in my sight. He gives a call that sends shivers down my spine. I'm not afraid... it's excitement; he's bringing the rest of the pride.

I decide to leave as Mikoto seems to become annoyed with my presence. The Talyena are also coming. I hear their calls. I hear Mikoto make it plain that if I decide to bother her child again she will make me pay for the thought.

I tell her that it was her husband that offered him to me upon his death in the village pit. She tells me that Sasuke is far from dead. The _little monster _we're arguing over narrows a pair of dark eyes at me and gives a growl that actually sends shiver of excitement down my spine.

I'm banished back to the underworld by Mikoto's own hand as the _object _of my desire nuzzles a runt of a cub as if comforting her. He is quite a reckless little animal to actually bite me though. I have to admit the action was uncalled for. I would've let the damn feline go if he'd just come silently. Instead he sunk his teeth into me.

Then he acts as if the taste will kill him. Shaking his head and spitting my blood along the ground. It wasn't as if I'd poisoned him at all. He didn't have to bite me. I'm certain things could've been worked out. Then to have Mikot become involved. That female had just had to become involved. Nothing plays in my favor. First the water in the bottom of that pit is deep enough to allow him to be lifted while unconscious and then instead of being left to starve his meddling brother becomes involved in getting him out. It was hard enough to negotiate a chance to leave without Mikoto just destroying it for me. Even if it was to protect her child. Though I can still have a laugh... Fugaku won't escape Mikoto's wrath either regardless of his excuse.


	11. Brutal Protection

_**A/N: This is the last chapter in Cast Aside. Hopefully it came out decent. Fugaku narrates his own death. Who is his killer? If anyone would like a sequel let me know. I can honestly say I enjoyed writing this story.**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_

Brutal Protection

By: Silverwolf

I step through the thick vegetation. It was obvious that people didn't live on this island. There were only Talyena. It was time I took things into my own hands. Trying to give the _little menace_ away to the underworld hadn't worked. Mikoto was still angry over that. She couldn't get any angrier if I just killed him. It seemed to me that Sasuke was never going to even be worth calling a god. He was indeed integrated into the world of the Talyena.

There wasn't a way for Mikoto to even know that I was among humans for now. Besides I felt I could kill the boy and then give her another child when she decided I wasn't responsible for Sasuke's death. Why hadn't I just killed the pair to begin with? The next bit I would have to handle was Itachi. Though older than Sasuke he completely lacked the skill to defend himself against an animal. At least Sasuke could defend himself; even if it was as if he was a member of the Talyena.

I found the young cubs roaming outside the den. Sasuke sits partially upright balancing on his hands a bit. He could almost pass for an animal in the pose he'd chosen. While Talyena back away from me even though I've arrived in front of them with the appearance of a large canine. They know a god no matter their chosen appearance. I grab a cub by the throat when the small animal growls at me. It will learn respect.

What I don't count on is Sasuke moving to slam me into the ground with his weight. Muscle tears as I feel his jaws lock around my shoulder. He wasn't going to let me get away with teaching the cub. The Talyena around growl and circle. It wasn't as if they could interfere even if they wanted to. They'd been created to recognize the gods. I feel blood begin its way down my shoulder as Sasuke releases his hold. He moves taking the dropped cub. I rush forward surprised that Sasuke even expected such an attack as he turns and forces me down.

With Sasuke being taught to fight as he was a Talyena it meant that he would use the same underhanded attacks. The Talyena weren't against doing anything they had to in order to survive. I sink my teeth into the shoulder and chest of the child. Sasuke growls and moves away. He doesn't have the fur of the Talyena to try to deflect my bite. I know he's in pain, but he also will not give up. I look at the cubs slipping from sight into the den.

There is nothing any of the Talyena can do. I am a god and they cannot defy me. Sasuke springs forward again. It seems he isn't going to give up despite the pain. I turn to sink my teeth into his arms. However, before I can get a grasp upon the child what hits me with great force is the weight of a teenage Talyena; not a teenage boy. I'm thrown to my back by the force of the animal. I stare into a pair of dual colored eyes. Onyx and crimson narrow towards me. I soon realize that on top of me is a midnight coated Talyena and not the boy I was fighting. It seems Mikoto has interfered again.

Sasuke wraps his jaws around my throat with a menacing growl. I can feel teeth sink into my throat as air becomes harder to receive. I realize that I'm being suffocated as if I'm prey. Sasuke will not release me. Is a cub really worth my life to this child? And how do I know the midnight Talyena choking me to death is my son?

I hear words stated by the wind as it blows. _Mikoto knew you would hunt the child. And she grants him protection. He is now able to murder you. Yet everyone believed that it would be the young prince by mistake. Instead you die in the jaws of a Talyena you can call your own child. Your wife bids you farewell Fugaku._

Everything fades even before the Talyena standing on top of my body jerks flesh from bone. This is all. The prophecy was indeed correct, but it was only because of my own paranoia. Because I wished to eliminate Sasuke he was granted with the ability to be an actual Talyena. And now I die by the teeth and jaws of my own child.


End file.
